1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector mechanism for connecting a board card, and more specifically, to a connector mechanism with a detachable connecting component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable computers, such as notebook computers and tablet computers, are now commonly used for personal computing. Because they are small and light, notebook computers are suitable to be taken out of the home or office for document processing. Because wireless transmission techniques are maturing, hard-wired connections with electric network lines are no longer needed to transmit electrical signals, and signals may be received or transmitted from anywhere in a wireless manner by an antenna. In general, a wireless network card can transmit wireless signals conforming to corresponding specification. Cables are often utilized to connect the antenna module and the wireless network card in conventional mechanical design of a connector of the wireless network card. However, it often decays signal intensity and increases manufacture cost, assembly labor hour and assembly complexity. Furthermore, the cables might be broken as passing through a hinge connection of a display device and a host. In addition, the wireless network card is often screwed or hooked for assembly. The hook structure might be broken due to frequent assembly, resulting in reduction of product reliability.